


Will-O'-Wisps

by Serina



Category: Avatar - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbender Ty Lee (Avatar), Combustion Bending Zuko, Everyone takes Ozai trying to murder baby Zuko more seriously, F/M, Fire Sage!Zuko, Gen, I can't see Zuko ever bend lightning, Spiritual Zuko, The White Lotus has communication problems, Ty Lee and Zuko share one brain cell, Zuko and Iroh don't know they're related and that's just great, Zuko is a fire nation library, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko thinks he's a commoner, but make bigger explosions? that's Zuko to a T
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serina/pseuds/Serina
Summary: The first born son of Ozai and Ursa died shortly after he was born. Meanwhile on Crescent Island, the Sages have adopted a new apprentice.
Relationships: Azula & Iroh (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee & Aang, Ty Lee & Zuko, Zuko & Kuzon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 148





	Will-O'-Wisps

**Chapter One: The Great Sage**

* * *

The Great Sage was an institution. 

The war had given the nation short lives and even shorter memories, but at nearly ninety summers he was close to eternal within its borders. The Nation’s culture engraved into his bones. Present at the birth and funerals of multiple generations throughout the decades, he thought he had nearly everything that could be seen at the birthing bed.

That was until the birth of Prince Ozai’s first born.

“The boy lacks a spark,” spat out Prince Ozai, wrenching the child out of his mother’s arms. The child mere minutes old is jolted by the sharp movement and bursts into tears.

“Ozai, put him down,” the weak princess cried, struggling to put herself in a sitting position despite the midwives desperately trying to push her down.

“I should put him down the palace walls, you gave me a nonbender!” he roared.

The Princess was now screaming for her child to the returned to her and the sounds cuts through the Great Sage like a knife. He searched to see the others in the room look away, terrified to intervene in a royal scuffle.

The Great Sage took a breath to center him.

The Great Sage was an institution.

He had been present at the birth of Prince Lu Ten, Prince Ozai, Prince Iroh and even Fire Lord Azulon himself.

He knew the royal family better than anyone. Ignoring the cowardly looks of his fellow sages, the Great Sage took a step forward and demanded. “Return the boy, Ozai.”

Ozai’s rage turned from the infant towards the sign of blatant disrespect.

“Make no mistake; I was there at your birth, Ozai.” The Great Sage said moving closer to the second-born prince and the newborn child still screeching from the threat his father posed. “Unlike your brother Iroh, you lacked the spark as well.”

The reference to his brother makes the prince stiffen. “You dare talk to me like that, you pathetic old man!”

The Great Sage ignored the threat and responded with his own. “I wonder what your father; the Fire Lord will think that you endangered his grandchild because of your impatience. A child you begged for last I remember. I’m certain he won’t be happy to hear of that.”

The warning silenced the beast who nearly threw his offspring to his ill wife who holds him like a lifeline, leaving the room with a dark glower. The sobbing infant now joined by his equally crying mother.

The Great Sage chased everyone out of the room to allow the woman a moment of peace. The infant finally started to quiet down now returned to the safety of its mother.

“Thank you, Great Sage,” Ursa said gratefully.

“I’m only sorry I could not do more, Princess.” Great Sage said with a bow.

The Princess wasn’t meant for this. The prophecy of the union of the Avatar Roku’s bloodline and the Royal Family was one of the few things older than even he was. In another life she would have been spared to live a life where she could marry freely.

“He’ll never be safe, will he?” asked Princess Ursa, brushing her son’s small tuft of black hair.

“He will not,” said the Great Sage with honesty. The Granddaughter of the avatar deserved that much. ”I have known him my entire life to say Ozai was a cruel boy made an even crueller man. He will not take my act of disrespect lightly.”

“I thought I would marry the love of life,” Ursa said softly. “But I knew my destiny was to be trapped in the palace the moment they found my village. But my son, Great Sage, he does not deserve this. He is good, he does deserve to share my fate. Please, I know this a selfish request. But please save my child from this horrible family.”

A plan already started to form in the old man’s head.

“There may be a way. But are you certain, Princess? Even if you never see him again?”

“It seems my destiny to say goodbye to my loved ones,” she said. “I can do it again for my son.”

The Great Sage bowed again before realizing he forgot to ask the most important question a mother in the chaos.

“What is his name?”

“Zuko,” she said.

“A powerful name,” the Great Sage approved. “It will keep him safe.”

“Thank you, Great Sage Kuzon.”

* * *

“Fire Lord Azulon,”

“Great Sage,” the Fire Lord said with warmth reserved for only a few. “It seems I have you to thank for another safe delivery of my family.”

“I live only to serve,” Kuzon bowed lowly. “But I do have something troubling I must speak to you about.”

“Speak freely,” the Fire Lord said. He reduced his wall of flames so the older man could see him more clearly and allowed him closer to his throne.

“It’s Prince Ozai.”

“Ah, he did come in crying that you were a treasonous old man who disrespected throne,” Azulon said lightly. “You will not face any punishment from insulting him. I give you my word.”

“It’s a little more serious than that, my lord,” said Kuzon recounting the events of the Prince Zuko’s birth.

The wall of flames rose furiously in response.

“That wretched little beast,” Azulon roared, getting off his throne to pace in front of it. “He dared after he begged me for that union!? He dares think himself the master of life and death in my palace!” After a few moments, the Fire Lord collapsed back into his seat the flames reducing once more. “It seems that I have more to thank you for than I thought. You are my grandson’s guardian spirit it seems.”

“He is an idiot,” The Great Sage said simply. “A dangerous one, my lord. I worry for the young Prince. I do not need to read the stars or flames to see that child will meet with nothing but misfortune if he is near him. I doubt he will even see his fifth birthday with a man like Ozai responsible for his care.”

“What do you suggest?” The Fire Lord asked.

“Let me take the boy,” Kuzon suggested. “Let him join the Fire Sages.”

Azulon looked unmoved and Kuzon pushed on.

“Our Nation is dying, my lord. Our culture is dying with our people. Many know nothing of the old ways, of our traditions and culture. Our youngest Fire Sage is nearing half his life, and there are many more who barely respect the spirits. The Princes Ozai and Iroh among them. The blood of the avatar ties the infant prince to the spirit world. And Prince Lu Ten will need an educated scholar who knows the old ways when he takes the throne. Who better than his cousin to guide him?”

Azulon stroked his beard in contemplation.

“Great Sage, you have a loyal aide to my side throughout all these years. And in terms of the spiritual matters I trust no one more.”

“Your faith in me is an honour.”

“He is yours.” 

* * *

One week later, the infant prince Zuko died quietly in the night.

* * *

End


End file.
